


roxas im tryna take a shid (epilogue)

by guys_r_kinda_hot_ngl



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Comedy, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guys_r_kinda_hot_ngl/pseuds/guys_r_kinda_hot_ngl
Relationships: Riku/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	roxas im tryna take a shid (epilogue)

today, there was no day.

there was no day nor night, as xigbar had blown the entire universe up.

the land was barren, as there was no land.

pieces of worlds were scattered across space.

our whole universe was in a hot dense state.

then nearly 14 billi- wait this isnt the big bang theory.

everything was silent, aside from the occasional _woosh_ of a chunk of land flying through space.

then, nearly 14 bil- _okay ill stop_

then, after 13 years of stillness and silence...

" _w-where... am i? am i... alive? or am i dead...? ive been having... these weird thoughts lately. like is any of this real? or not..."_

03-05-2021


End file.
